


Leather

by imsfire



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Cassian has a bit of a praise kink it turns out, Dom! Jyn, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels, Feels and Smut, Mild BDSM, PWP, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content, Smut, but they do, mild consensual bondage, she didn't know he would, she didn't know she'd enjoy it, tying up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsfire/pseuds/imsfire
Summary: "If you don’t stop doing that I swear I will tie your hands to your fucking chair!"Cassian is being distracting.  Jyn find an enjoyable way to deal with the situation.





	Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from RoverKelevra submitted to starbird's collection of rebelcaptain smut prompts on tumblr. Which is well worth checking out if you want such prompts, by the way.

“Captain, if you don’t stop doing that I swear I will tie your hands to your fucking chair!”

She expects him to glare, and then probably sulk.  Maybe even reprimand her.  But the expression she gets is anything but sulky.  He freezes; and, just for a second, Cassian looks – interested.  Even – excited?

Surely he doesn’t think she’d -? – oh, he’d better not be challenging her!

“I mean it,” she warns him as he begins to rustle the papers again.

It’s General Draven’s latest security idea; all the most crucial documents are to be supplied on flimsy-paper instead of data chips.  Paper can be destroyed after reading and does not leave hackable traces.  It makes perfect sense; it’s just a shame paper is so noisy.  As he reads and memorises his orders Cassian is currently going _rustle-crackle, rustle, rustle, crackle-rustle_ every few seconds.  A data-pad only makes noises when it’s switched on and off (or if you drop it – she’s made him drop his once or twice, but only to test his distractibility, which was surely fair game).

And when he isn’t rustling he’s drumming his fingers on the back of her seat.

“Cassian, stop it, _please_!”

The pause is so brief as to be laughable.  It’s insulting.  Infuriating man, fidgeting with his strong hands on the wooden struts right at her back.  She’s trying to read too, name of life! - she may only have the non-crucial background information, which still comes on a data-pad, but she needs to be able to concentrate for all that.  And Cassian is fiddling with her chair again.

When she looks round at him he’s watching her with a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

He is; he’s kriffing _challenging_ her.  She issued a threat and he doesn’t believe she’ll follow through on it.

“Right, that’s it,” says Jyn.  She pushes her seat back and stands, rips the bundle of papers from his left hand and throws them onto the table; throws them far enough that they slide to the far side, completely out of reach.  He begins to sit up with a muffled outbreath, stretching out one hand; and Jyn slips between his arms and swings her leg across him, plumping herself down on his lap firmly.  “You’ve had it now.”

Cassian stops with a jolt and stares up at her, then grins in a mixture of incredulity and delight.  She unbuckles her leather belt and whips it out of the back loops of her pants with a flourish.  He says “Jyn, sweetheart, I need to get my papers –“ but despite the protestation his voice is warm and he raises his right hand to her arm, her breast, with a touch that does not really say _move off_...

She whips the belt round his wrist and leans her full weight into his body, pressing him back in his seat and pulling his hand sharply behind his back.  His body goes rigid under hers and he gives a grunt of surprise.  His free hand catches at her shirt, clumsily pushing at her; it’s takes a mere moment to grab that as well and tug it down and back.  She’s already passed the long leather strap round his right wrist and then round the chair struts and now she loops it around his left wrist also, and ties it off.  He’s still saying “Uh?” confusedly as she leans back and surveys the result.  Cassian, tied to his chair, as she promised. 

“What are you – what? – you’re really doing _this_? –“ His eyes are very wide, mouth open in shock. 

“Yes, I am.  I told you I would.”

He tips his body forward towards hers and she tilts away, smiling.  When he struggles experimentally she can see it in his expression, the moment he realises how well lashed-in he is.  He looks both shocked and pleased at the efficiency of her handiwork.

“Yes,” Jyn tells him.  “You’re just going to have to sit this one out.  You don’t get free till I let you go.”

Cassian bites his lower lip, thinking.  Then lowers his head very slightly, so that he’s looking up at her from under his lashes.

Jyn puts her arms round his neck casually. “Oh no, my dear, you don’t get to win me over that easily.  I just want to finish my reading in peace and quiet without you crumpling paper in my ear and playing pat-a-cake with my chair.  So you’re going to sit tight and behave yourself, okay?”

“But, Jyn, please, I need to finish reading the briefing notes –“

She lets him go, puts one hand over his lips.  “Not right this instant you don’t.  Hush.  That’s an order.” 

And there it is again, that little flicker of a new alertness in his eyes.  Jyn stops, watching, noticing how his breathing has quickened slightly.  When she squeezes her thighs on his, she can feel every muscle beneath her go taut with tension.  Her own breath catches for a second and she presses her fingers to his mouth. 

“Are you going to be good for me?” she asks.

He’s watching her minutely now.  He nods, very slowly; she feels the sudden blush of warmth on the pads of her fingers as he exhales, and with soft lips he kisses her.  She pulls away; and when he follows her she draws her hand back again.  “No, none of that.  I want you to be quiet, Cassian.  Quiet and good, for me.  Can you do that?”

Another nod; he’s blinking, now, and ah how he has the most unfairly beautiful eyelashes; but she’ll never hear the last of it if she loses her nerve at this stage in – whatever this is. 

She sets her hands on his shoulders and pushes him back, and rises off his lap to return to her own seat.  “Just hush, and sit quietly for me.  That’s all I need you to do.”

She picks up the data-pad and carries on reading her own briefing material.  It isn’t an enormous amount; she’d been more than halfway through already.  Every time she glances round she finds him watching her with those huge brown eyes, pleading, aching with feeling.  He moistens his lips when he meets her eye.  Occasionally she hears the faint sound as he tests the strength of the knots again; the tightened leather creaks, and he’ll exhale hard for a second before giving up once more.  Compared to the crackling of papers and the endless fiddling it’s a tiny noise, and pretty forgivable.  Especially since hearing Cassian sigh is one of the sweetest sounds she knows. 

He’s always quite still when she looks round at him.

After ten minutes she sets the data-pad down on the desk and twists round on her seat to look at her captive.  “Well done, Captain, you’ve been very good.  I didn’t think you’d be able to be so good for me.”

Ah, Force alive, those eyes of his, and those lips; the colour rushing back as he bites them unconsciously.  His expression is rapt, as though she were offering him something intensely precious, something he could hardly believe he was being given.

He still doesn’t speak.  Only those speaking eyes.

Jyn gets up and sits herself across his lap again; watches his nostrils flare as he tips his head back to stare up at her.  He licks his lips again and his eyes drop helplessly to her mouth and rise again, eyelids fluttering.  He’s quivering bodily under her now and she’s suddenly aware that if she palmed him she’d find him excited.  The idea is breathtakingly arousing.

She raises one hand and touches his cheek; strokes his moustache gently (such fine silky hair, and his stubbly beard is like rough velvet against her skin).  Lowers her fingers to his jaw, and down, and down, drawing a single line down his naked throat and into the open collar of his shirt.  He swallows visibly. 

Jyn says “Are you going to go on being good for me?”

Another convulsive swallow, and he nods.

“Well done, Cassian.  I need you to always be this good.  For me.”

She leans in, takes his face between both hands and presses her mouth to his, pushing his lips open, letting her tongue slide into his mouth.  He pushes back, opening and yielding to her with a stifled gasp of pleasure, working his own tongue against hers.  A long, wet, sloppy kiss that leaves her burning inside.  She wants to eat him alive; and when their lips part he’s breathing like a rotary engine, in and out, fast and hard.  His eyes have gone dark, pupils dilating at her touch. 

“Oh yes,” she whispers.  “Oh yes, you’re so good.  You wonderful, patient, beautiful man.  My Cassian.”

Cassian closes his eyes with a whimper, a frail helpless sound in the back of his nose.  Strains forward for a second and then visibly gets himself under control. 

“Are you mine?  Are you **my** Cassian?”  It’s a wicked thrill to be doing this; but she knows he could stop her with a few words, and he doesn’t, he moans as though she’s saying the most erotic things he’s ever heard uttered, and he pants for breath and answers in a voice gone to shreds and air “Yes, yes, I’m yours, I’m yours!”

“So if I do this –“ sliding her hand further down his body, rubbing the soft fabric of his shirt against his skin, stopping for a moment at the ledge of his waistband –“Can you still be good, for me?”

“Yes…”  It’s a breathless whisper.

She walks her fingertips down into his crotch, delicately, barely exerting any pressure at all.

“Yes?”

“ _Yes_ …”

Slightly more, now; stroking, first just her fingers and then her whole hand, cupping the warmth of her palm over him and lifting it away again.  He moans in the back of his throat, rocking his pelvis forward into her touch.  She lets him, this time.  “That’s it, Captain, that’s right.  You’re doing so well!”  Quickens her movements, and feels him shifting under her, working himself on her.  “That’s right, good, good…”

His eyes are sliding shut; his mouth is open, huffing for each breath.  Those fine lips she loves so much, quivering; she can see his tongue as his gasps get louder and more breathless.  When she takes her hand away he groans and then chokes the sound back, clamping his lips shut.

“You’re **my** Captain,” Jyn says possessively.  “ **Mine**.  _Aren’t you_?”

“Yes…”  It’s a tiny sound now, barely vocalised at all.  Cassian’s eyes open slowly and he moistens his dry lips, straining towards her.  The leather strap creaks against the wooden back of the chair. 

Part of her would like to escape now and laugh, tease him, say _whoa, you’re really getting turned-on by this, aren’t you, Cassian?_  Angrily Jyn stifles the cowardice that suggests it; suffocates it under her own ragged, desperate breath.  This isn’t some quick fuck from before, that she could mock and get away from.  This is everything she never thought she’d have, this is her lover, this is Cassian, trembling beneath her hands, letting her take control, krif, _enjoying_ her taking control and letting her see it; this is Cassian and this is trust like nothing she’s ever known. 

And fuck, he is so beautiful. 

She leans in to plant a single hot kiss on his throat before starting work again with her hands; slides his fly open deftly to slip a hand inside and curl her fingers round his cock.  Slides back off his lap now and lets herself settle onto the ground, between his knees; leans in as he moans and begins to whimper _oh, oh, oh_ on each exhalation.  He is hard and almost throbbing in her grip and when she runs her lips up the length of his shaft and takes him in her mouth he cries out and jerks his hips up at her involuntarily.  His abdominal muscles are rigid against her forehead as he struggles to stop himself from thrusting hard into her mouth.  She sucks, very gently, hearing him make frail helpless noises, hearing his feet scuffle on the floor.  Lifts herself away for a second to murmur “ _Cassian_ –“ before sinking onto him again just as he wails her name frantically and comes.

He comes and comes.  His whole body is shuddering.  When finally she releases him to swallow she looks up, feeling both shy and acutely thrilled at her sudden power, and painfully turned-on.  He is slumped forward, flushed under his tan, his lips swollen and wet from biting, eyes blown.  Jyn surges up to kiss him hard, uncaring that he’ll taste himself on her. 

He subsides weakly into the kiss, still panting for air.  Her own hands feel almost rough as she grasps him by the forearms, crushing her mouth on his.  When their lips part he’s shaking marginally less; he says “Oh, _Jyn_!” and draws in another desperate deep breath. 

Jyn has never understood why people needed to play sex games.  You let someone fuck you, if need be you used your fingers afterwards to bring yourself the rest of the way, it was a simple exchange of energetic friction and fluids; basic stuff.  With Cassian she’d discovered having a lover who took their time not out of obligation or awkwardness but because taking care of her was a priority and a pleasure in itself.  Yet even with him she’d never imagined this.  On a whim of hers, a moment’s silly banter, he’s let himself be taken apart and be made utterly helpless in her hands.  He trusts her more than she’d ever thought possible.  He knows her at her worst, and he trusts her. 

She trusts him.  She loves him more than she’d known possible, too.

She has her head on his chest now, and she slides her hands round behind him and carefully begins to unlace the tightened leather from his wrists.   His fingers seek hers and tangle with them for a second.  She feels him bow his head over hers to kiss her hair.  She squeezes his hand gently and lets go, and carries on working the knots loose, till she can free him.

The belt drops to the floor.

Wiry arms wrap round her, thin strong hands hold her tightly against his breast.

After a moment she adds “Your heart is still pounding.”

“So is yours.”

Jyn looks up, grinning.  “Want to make it pound some more?”

He pushes the chair back and drops to the floor beside her; pulls her over with him till they are both lying half under the table. “Am I still your Captain?” he asks, long lashes fanning his cheeks, red lips an inch from hers.  “Am I still yours?  Am I **good**?”

“Always,” Jyn says. “ _Always_.”


End file.
